moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Toy Story
Toy Story ist ein Computeranimationsfilm des Regisseurs John Lasseter aus dem Jahr 1995. Der von den Pixar Animation Studios im Auftrag der Walt Disney Company produzierte Film ist der erste vollständig am Computer erstellte Langfilm für das Kino. Er feierte am 19. November 1995 Premiere in Hollywood und kam am 21. März 1996 in die deutschen Kinos. Handlung Im Kinderzimmer von Andy hat die Hauptfigur, Cowboy Sherrif Woody, das Sagen, denn er ist Andys Lieblingsspielzeug. Doch ein paar Tage vor dem Umzug der Familie erhält Andy zum Geburtstag den modernen Space-Ranger „Buzz Lightyear“. Die Spielzeuge aus Andys Zimmer sind von ihm begeistert, schließlich ist er mit den modernsten Raffinessen ausgestattet, die ein Spielzeug nur haben kann. Plötzlich ist Woody nicht mehr das unangefochtene Spitzen-Spielzeug und versucht aus Eifersucht Buzz loszuwerden. Er spielt dessen Fähigkeiten herunter und verübt schließlich ein Attentat auf ihn, indem er versucht, Buzz in eine dunkle Ecke des Kinderzimmers zu stoßen. Doch der Versuch schlägt fehl, Buzz wird versehentlich aus dem Fenster geschleudert und landet im Vorgarten; die anderen Spielzeuge sind nicht in der Lage, ihm zu helfen. Sie ächten Woody, wissen sie doch, dass es für ein Spielzeug einem Todesurteil gleichkommt, sich in der Nähe des Nachbarjungen Sid zu befinden, der an wehrlosen Spielzeugen die grausamsten Foltermethoden ausprobiert. Während sich die Spielzeuge noch streiten, wird Woody von Andy zu einem Ausflug ins Erlebnislokal „Pizza Planet“ mitgenommen. Buzz gelingt es, der beängstigenden Zukunft im Vorgarten zu entfliehen, indem er sich am Auto von Andys Mutter festhält, als es den Parkplatz verlässt. Als an einer Tankstelle das Auto hält, verlässt Andy es kurz. Kaum ist er außer Hörweite, geraten Woody und Buzz in einen handgreiflichen Streit, in dessen Verlauf beide aus dem Auto fallen und alleine bei der Tankstelle zurückbleiben. Doch sie haben Glück: Wenige Minuten später hält das Auto eines „Pizza Planet“-Mitarbeiters neben ihnen. Woody begreift, dass eine heimliche Mitfahrt in diesem Auto die einzige Chance ist, zurück zu Andy zu finden. Doch er weiß, dass er Buzz mitnehmen muss, um das Missverständnis seines Unfalls aufklären zu können. Kurz nachdem sie in der „Pizza Planet“-Filiale angekommen sind, werden die beiden Spielzeuge von Sid, dem Nachbarjungen Andys, in einem Spielautomaten entdeckt und von ihm in sein Zimmer mitgenommen, wo eine große Anzahl entstellter und aus verschiedenen Bauteilen zusammengesetzter Spielzeuge leben. Sid fesselt Buzz an eine Rakete, mit welcher er ihn am nächsten Tag in die Luft schießen will. Buzz und Woody wollen fliehen, doch alle Versuche scheitern. An einem Werbespot im Fernsehen und der Funktionslosigkeit seiner Ausrüstung erkennt Buzz schließlich, dass er in Wahrheit nicht der „echte“ Space-Ranger ist, für den er sich immer gehalten hat, sondern nur ein Spielzeug. Daraufhin verfällt er in eine Depression und wehrt sich nicht gegen den brutalen Sid. Woody gelingt mit Hilfe von Buzz die Flucht. Zusammen mit den anderen Spielzeugen aus Sids Zimmer kann er schließlich Buzz retten und gleichzeitig Sid mit den lebenden Spielzeugen einen Schreck einjagen und ihn dazu bringen, Spielzeuge nicht mehr schlecht zu behandeln. Die beiden erreichen zwar Andys Wohnung, aber zu spät: die Familie, deren Umzugsfuhre schon fertig gepackt ist, fährt ihnen vor der Nase davon. Andy ist unglücklich, seine beiden Lieblingsspielzeuge verloren zu haben und nicht mit in die neue Wohnung nehmen zu können. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch mit einem ferngesteuerten Spielzeugwagen, den Umzugswagen zu verfolgen, kommt Woody auf die Idee, Sids Rakete zu zünden, die Buzz immer noch auf dem Rücken gebunden trägt und auf diese Weise dem Auto hinterherzufliegen. Das Manöver glückt tatsächlich, und beide Spielzeuge fliegen durch das Schiebedach ins Auto. Andy findet sie sofort im Umzugskarton und ist überglücklich, beide wiederzuhaben. Die beiden Helden erkennen, dass es nicht nur darauf ankommt, das beste Spielzeug zu sein, sondern von einem Kind geliebt zu werden. Als Team haben sie es geschafft, beide Andys Herz zu erobern. Aus den ehemaligen Konkurrenten sind schließlich Freunde geworden. Besetzung Hintergründe und Anspielungen * Der "Pizza-Planet"-Wagen hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt. Er ist in (fast) jedem weiteren Pixar-Film zu sehen *Am Anfang des Filmes (0h08m00s) sind bei Woodys Ansprache im Kinderzimmer in dem Bücherregal hinter ihm einige Bücher mit den Titeln anderer Pixar-Kurzfilme von John Lasseter zu sehen, so unter anderem: „The Adventures of André and Wally B.“ („Die Abenteuer von André und Wally B.“, 1984), „Red's Dream“ („Reds Traum“, 1987), „Tin Toy“ (1988) und „Knick Knack“ (1989). *Als Buzz das erste Mal im Film zu sehen ist (0h15m30s) und er aus seiner Glashaube heraus das Zimmer betrachtet, ist das Geräusch – ähnlich dem eines Beatmungsgerätes – zu hören, das Darth Vader beim Atmen macht. *Da die Familie von Andy umzieht (0h25m25s), ist vor deren Haus nach typisch amerikanischem Vorbild ein Schild aufgestellt, welches für den Verkauf des Hauses durch eine Makleragentur wirbt. Der Name „virtual realty“ für diese Agentur ist ein Wortspiel aus „virtual reality“ („Künstliche Wirklichkeit“) und „realty“ („Immobilie“). *Beim Streit von Buzz und Woody unter dem Laster an der Tankstelle (0h32m22s) verabschiedet sich Buzz von Woody mit der Grußgeste der Vulkanier aus Star Trek, bei der die flache Hand so hochgehoben wird, als wolle man schwören, und dann Zeige- und Mittelfinger-Paar vom Ringfinger/Kleiner Finger-Paar abgespreizt wird. *Auf dem Gesäß von Buzz ist „©Disney“ eingearbeitet, zu sehen bei seinem Versuch, im Haus von Sid vom Geländer aus zu fliegen (0h46m51s). *Buzz Lightyear hat denselben Vornamen wie der Astronaut Buzz Aldrin, der der zweite Mann auf dem Mond war. *Sids Werkzeugkiste trägt den Markennamen Binford (0h57m05s), der fiktive Werkzeughersteller aus der Serie Hör mal wer da hämmert, in der auch Tim Allen mitspielt. *Der Teppichboden im Flur vor Sids Zimmer hat dasselbe Muster wie der im "Overlook Hotel" in Stanley Kubricks Shining. * Als Buzz wegen der Schreibtischlampe aus dem Fenster fällt, ist der sogenannte "Wilhelmsschrei" ist zu hören, ein berühmter Running-Gag der Sound Designer. *In der Szene, in der Woody und Buzz auf dem Auto sitzen, bemerkt Andys Schwester Molly die beiden im Rückspiegel. Im Autoradio ertönt das Lied Hakuna Matata aus König der Löwen. 3D-Wiederveröffentlichung Am 2. Oktober 2009 wurde der Film in den USA in 3D wieder in die Kinos gebracht. Er war ausschließlich in einer Doppelvorführung zusammen mit Toy Story 2, welcher ebenfalls in 3D konvertiert wurde, zu sehen. Ursprünglich sollten die Vorführungen auf einen Zeitraum von zwei Wochen begrenzt werden. Wegen des großen Erfolgs wurde dies jedoch auf fünf Wochen ausgedehnt. Für die 3D-Konvertierung wurden die ursprünglichen Computerdaten aufbereitet und eine virtuelle zweite Kamera hinzugefügt, so dass ein stereoskopes Bildmaterial vorlag, was für die Tiefenwahrnehmung unerlässlich ist. Allein dieser Prozess nahm vier Monate in Anspruch. Anschließend brauchte es weitere sechs Monate, um die Filme mit adäquaten 3D-Effekten zu versehen. Die 3D-Doppelvorführung von Toy Story 1 und 2 hat innerhalb der fünfwöchigen Laufzeit 30.714.027 US-$ (23.686.658 €; Stand: 17. Juli 2010) eingespielt, davon alleine 12,5 Millionen US-$ (9,64 Millionen €; Stand 17. Juli 2010) am Eröffnungswochenende. Kritiken Der Film erhielt überwiegend positive Kritiken: Bei Rotten Tomatoes fallen alle 98 Kritiken für den Film positiv aus – womit er eine Wertung von 100% besitzt - und bei Metacritic konnte ein Metascore von 92, basierend auf 16 Kritiken, erzielt werden.5 „Der erste vollständig computeranimierte Langfilm erzählt seine spannende Abenteuergeschichte mit überwältigendem Einfallsreichtum, mit Rasanz und Humor, ohne das Loblied auf Freundschaft und gegenseitigen Respekt der technischen Virtuosität zu opfern.“ - Lexikon des internationalen Films „Der Film lebt nicht nur von der Sehnsucht nach der symbiotischen Freude am beseelten Spielzeug, sondern auch davon, wie immer wieder die Grenzen zwischen Spiel und Wirklichkeit überschritten und gleich darauf restauriert werden. Ein postmodernes Märchen voller Spiegelungen zwischen Realität und Warentraum, und von einer beinahe überbordenden Emotionalität.“ - Georg Seesslen - Die Zeit „‚Toy Story‘ ist eine Komödie für Charakterdarsteller. … Auch auf Actionszenen verzichtete Regisseur John Lasseter nicht. Besonders die große Verfolgungsjagd gegen Ende des Films, als Buzz und Woody in einem Modellauto durch den Straßenverkehr jagen, führt die extravaganten Kameraeinstellungen vor, die durch Computeranimation möglich sind. Doch die spannendsten Momente spielen sich im Kopf der Protagonisten ab. Etwa wenn Buzz, der sich für einen echten Galaxiskrieger hält, einen Werbespot mit vielen BuzzLightyear-Figuren sieht und erkennen muß, daß er nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug ist. Das macht ihn menschlicher als manchen der lebendigen Hollywood-Schauspieler.“ - Rüdiger Sturm - KulturSPIEGEL Auszeichnunen & Nominierungen Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Pixar Kategorie:Toy Story